L'ombre et la Lumière
by Anna GaGa
Summary: Deux peuples énnemi; Les fées, et les elfes. Une sorcière de lune et qui appele la fée de lumière. OS BLEACH
1. Chapter 1

Un froissement dans le vent lui fit tournée la tête. Avait-elle rêvé ou le vent lui parlait bel et bien ? C'était impossible, l'air ne parlait pas, et surtout pas pour prévenir de la présence de quelqu'un. Haussant ses frêles épaules, elle retourna à son village, un panier dans les bras, remplis de fruit délicieux. Soudain, elle entendit un murmure. Se stoppant, elle tourna la tête vers la forêt interdite cela venait-il de là-bas ? Ca m'étonnerait fort, car les seuls habitants de cette monstrueuse forêt, furent les animaux carnivores, les insectes et les plantes qu'aucune fée ne voudrait cueillir.

Cette jeune fée aux longs cheveux argentés et aux yeux améthyste portait le nom d'Asuka Mizuhime, cette jeune fille apportait la lumière partout où les ténèbres y étaient. Fille du roi des fées Chigiru Troisième du Nom. Rentrant chez elle, la jeune argenté fredonnait un jeune air. Ses amies accoururent vers elle une fois dans l'enceinte du village.

- Asuka ! Asuka ! S'écria une jeune fée aux longs cheveux couleur prune et aux yeux ambre, Asuka, Asuka !

- Que se passe-t-il Saki-chan ? demanda l'argenté à son amie excité, il y a un problème ?

- Aucun ! Sourit la puce qui sautait en tirant le bras à la princesse, viens, viens, Leane-chan à une surprise pour toi.

- C'est quoi ? Fit-elle curieuse.

- Si je te le dis, ce ne sera plus une surprise ! Et Leane-chan me donnera une bosse. Pleura la ume faisant sourit la princesse.

Quelque minute plus tard, la jeune prune cachait les yeux de son amie pour la guider ensuite. Dans l'endroit' où elles devaient avoir rendez-vous, une jeune fée de l'âge de la princesse et de la ume, les attendait. Ses longs cheveux vert étaient tresser et descendaient vers le fessier, cette fée là, portait une tenu de guerrière, ses longues ailes d'un blanc transparent étaient contre son dos et son épée était à sa hanche.

- Leane-chan ! J'ai ramené Asuka-chan ! S'excita la demoiselle, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

- L'emmenez à son cadeau. Fit simplement la guerrière, venez altesse.

Les yeux toujours cacher, la jeune fée au sang royale, suivit en ayant les bras tendu devant elle, pour pouvoir se guider sans ce cogné. La jeune argenté trouvait cela très amusant. En quelque minute, elle revoyait la lumière du jour, et elle du cligné des yeux pour se réadapté à la lumière. Enfin, quand ses yeux eurent reprit l'habitude, elle vit dans un magnifique enclos une superbe licorne blanche. Les yeux de la princesse s'agrandissaient pour ensuite pétiller de joie. Asuka sauta dans les bras de ses deux meilleures amies en les faisant tomber par terre.

- Merci les filles pour se magnifique cadeau ! Elle est superbe ! S'exclama l'argenté en se relevant et en allant vers la licorne, qu'elle est belle !

- Raito est un mâle votre altesse. Déclara la verte en s'approchant de la princesse, si vous voulez le monter, il vous faudra prendre votre scelle.

- Lean-chan, je déteste quand tu m'appelles altesse. Bouda la fée, tu es mon amie, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler Princesse.

- Excusez-moi Asuka, mais je ne suis qu'une guerrière fée, rien de plus.

- Et moi ! Et moi ! Je suis quoi moi ? Demanda la prune en sautillant autour de ses amies, allez, dites le moi ! S'il vous plait !

- Toi tu es la plus excité du royaume. Une puce dans une fourmilière. Taquina la guerrière avec un rictus.

- Bouhou ! Leane-chan tu es méchante !

La princesse éclata d'un rire cristallin, et caressa le nez de son nouveau compagnon.

Tard dans la nuit, les villageois avaient allumé un grand feu pour faire la fête. Tous le monde riait, chantait, dansait. Mais sauf la princesse, celle-ci se contenta de battre des mains avec un sourire pour encourager les hommes qui dansaient. Beaucoup lui avait tendu le bras pour qu'elle puisse accepter. Saute de ne savoir pas danser, elle s'excusa avec un sourire qu'ils lui rendaient à chaque fois.

- Ma fille...

- Père ?

- Suis-moi.

Sans un mot, la jeune princesse suivit le roi qui la mena en haut de la plus grande tour. De cet endroit, on pouvait y percevoir tout le territoire des fées et, la jeune argenté trouvait se paysage magnifique. Son père demeurait à ses côtés, regardant le visage d'ange de sa chère fille. Puis, il déploya ses fines ailes de libellules et demanda à sa fille dans faire de même. Celle-ci ne comprit pas mais fit ce que le roi lui disait de faire.

- Père ! Où m'emmenez-vous ?

- Dans la forêt interdite.

Etonner, la jeune fée se stoppa dans son vol, regardant le seigneur dans sa robe de jade voler vers l'endroit qu'il avait interdit d'approcher. Mais Chigiru sentit que sa fille ne le suivait plus. S'arrêtant, il se tourna vers elle.

- Ma fille, viens ! L'appela-t-il

- Je ne veux pas allez dans la forêt interdite père ! S'exclama la princesse, vous m'avez interdit depuis ma tendre enfant à ne pas y allez, je ne vais pas désobéir à vos ordres maintenant.

- Asuka...Commença le seigneur du royaume, tu es la future reine de notre pays. Je me dois de te montrer ce qui se passe dans la forêt.

A contrecœur, elle fut obligée de suivre son père. Qu'allait-elle découvrir ? Des monstres, des ennemis ? Survolant l'univers vert de la forêt, la jeune argenté essayait de ne pas regarder en bas, mais le vent lui soufflait de le faire. Elle baissa les yeux et comme un appel, elle descendit en piqué.

- Asuka !

Les yeux fermé, elle perdit le contrôle de ses ailes et tomba dans le vide. Le roi tendit la main pour attraper sa fille, mais des fougères prirent comme prisonnière la jeune fée et l'emmenaient en plein cœur de la forêt interdite. Chigiru s'arrêta et survola la vaste forêt en appelant sa fille. Cela dura jusqu'à la nuit, et n'ayant aucune réponse...Retourna à son palais.

Courant dans la forêt, un jeune elfe arriva à l'endroit où le corps de la fée était tombé. Il avait son arc dans sa main et il baissa la grosse feuille devant lui. Sur le sol, la tête tourner vers la gauche, l'opposer de lui. Il s'approcha doucement, du corps puis il se mit à genoux. Le jeune elfe, regarda des pieds à la tête l'inconsciente à terre. Il vit une magnifique fée, ses cheveux argenté étaient éclairer par la lumière de la lune, sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige, sa robe de couleur vert pomme laissait voir des formes avantageuses.

- Qui est cette fille ? Demanda-t-il en dégageant une mèche de cheveux sur le visage de porcelaine de la fée, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans la forêt.

Il se redressa pour reculer car elle commençait à froncer les paupières pour ouvrir les yeux. Il alla se caché pour observé la princesse. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et s'étira gracieusement pour ensuite se redresser où était-elle ? L'elfe remarqua qu'elle avait de magnifiques yeux améthyste.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant doucement pour garder son équilibre, Itai...

Tournant la tête vers son dos, Asuka remarqua que son aile droite était écorchée, du sang de couleur blanc s'échouait sur le sol, créant une lumière cristalline. C'est à se moment là, qu'elle remarqua la présence de l'elfe. Paniquant, elle recula alors qu'il avança en ayant la main tendit devant lui.

- Attend ! N'ait pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal ! Déclara l'elfe en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle la prenne, comment te nommes-tu ?

- Asuka...Asuka Mizuhime...Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ? Questionna-t-elle méfiante.

- Mon nom est Ulquiorra, je suis le prince des elfes.

- Prince ? A en voir ta tenue, je dirais plutôt paysans.

- Je me suis déguisé pour ne pas me faire prendre par les gardes. Rit-il, chaque prince ou princesse rêve de découvrir le monde. J'ai voulu faire comme eu...

Pour sa par, Asuka n'avait pas besoin de se déguiser de haillon pour sortir de son palais. Elle pouvait survoler le royaume des fées quand bon lui semblait. Elle était la futur souveraine de se royaume paisible. Soudain, elle entendit le vent lui parler, il ne lui incitait pas la prudence pour cet Elfe alors qu'ils étaient ennemi. Le sang de la même couleur du cristal, continuait de couler de son aile. Un déchirement lui fit relever la tête et elle vit Ulquiorra s'approcher d'elle. Elle recula par crainte qu'il lui face du mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dis, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je veux juste soigné ton aile.

Elle lui montra son dos et il prit l'aile délicate de libellule pour y mettre un onguent sortit de sa sacoche. L'elfe étala doucement sur la grosse écorchure la pommade. Une fois cela fait, il y mit le tissu déchiré en faisant un petit nœud sans trop serrer. L'opération fini, Asuka se retourna pour être face à lui et elle put mieux le détailler. Des cheveux noirs corbeaux qui arrivent à la nuque avec quelque pique aux pointes, des yeux verts foncé donc la pupille était verticale. Il avait des lignes vertes foncé qui descende de ses yeux, en le faisant apparaître comme si il pleurait. Son visage semblait mélancolique alors que ses yeux reflétaient une lueur malicieuse. La couleur de sa peau était plus pâle que la sienne.

- Je devrais te caché...La forêt interdite est très dangereuse pour quelqu'un qui ne la connait pas.

- Parce-que tu as connais toi ? S'étonna la jeune princesse.

- Oui, j'y venais petit. Viens, je sais où te caché sans que tu face prendre.

Asuka ne put dire mot, que le jeune Elfe la tira par la main. L'argenté sentait la froideur de la main d'Ulquiorra sur la sienne, chaude et fine. Les fines ailes de libellules étaient plaquées contre le dos de la princesse. Ses longs cheveux argent se faisant soulever par le vent qui commençait à soufflé. Quand la sortit de la forêt ce fit voir, le vent lui parla...

« Dans l'ombre, la lumière naitra »

Etonner par ses paroles, elle tourna la tête vers la sortit de la forêt. Asuka crut apercevoir une ombre aux grands yeux noirs la fixer. Ulquiorra remarqua son ralentissement et fixa lui aussi la forêt au moment où l'ombre partit.

- C'est la sorcière qui protège la forêt. Annonça-t-il à la princesse, elle n'est pas méchante. Au contraire, elle est très gentille et elle a un cœur en or.

- Pourquoi ? Les sorciers ne sont pas tous les même ? Fit curieusement la fée, mes ancêtres ont combattu des sorciers qui voulaient avoir le pouvoir sur tout les royaumes.

- Oui, mais la plupart des sorciers sont différents. Prend Ultimacia, quand elle voit un animal blesser, elle le prend sous son aile et elle le soigne. Quand il est guérit, elle le remet à dame Nature.

- Ultimacia ? Qui est-ce ?

- La sorcière que tu as vue dans l'ombre. Sourit-il, de loin tu crois qu'elle te sucerait le sang mais...approche toi d'elle et tu verras. Tu verras une fille innocente !

- C'est une enfant ! S'étonna grandement la fée qui croyait que c'était une vieille sorcière toute ridée, et ses parents ?

- Mais non ! Ultimacia est une femme comme toi. Mais son caractère est très enfantin, elle réagira comme une enfant pour jouer, mais quand il faut ce battre, sa puissance prend le dessus sur son visage d'ange. Voilà mon village, as-tu une cape pour te couvrir ?

- Non, je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. Attend moi là ! Dit-il en cachant la fée derrière la maison d'un marchant en la faisant s'asseoir sur une botte de foin, je reviens tout de suite.

Ramenant ses jambes sous son menton, Asuka se demandait si son père avait lancé les recherches au delà de la forêt ? Car le peuple des elfes vivaient dans un grand cercle en plein cœur de la forêt, pour ne pas se faire prendre par les ennemis. Alors qu'elle pensait à son royaume, elle sentit un grand souffle chaud sur sa nuque levant les yeux, elle colla son dos contre la façade de la maison et regarda horrifier le reptile devant elle. Un dragon aux couleurs rubis, la regardait, ses yeux jaunes topaze aux pupilles verticales, encré dans les améthystes de la princesse des fées. Voyant qu'il ne lui faisait rien, Asuka tendit la main, craintive mais doucement vers le reptile qui reniflait la chose ailer devant lui.

Ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, Ulquiorra se dépêcha de retourné vers la princesse. Quand il fut vers la zone, il s'arrêta, étonné. Un dragon royal qui provenait de ses écuries personnelles était vers la fée. Bizarrement, son reptile n'attaquait pas Asuka, il se laissait même...caresser. Il n'avait jamais vue cela. Même pour lui, il lui était impossible de caresser la cuirasse rubis de Ryūku, sans se faire enflammer ou griffé par celui-ci. Mais alors...comment arrivait-elle à avoir le sourire tout en ayant la tête de dragon vers sa poitrine ?

Plus tard, il l'avait emmené dans une chambre du château en lui disant qu'il enverrait une domestique pour elle. Approuvant, Asuka attendit qu'Ulquiorra sorte pour pouvoir enlever sa robe et de pouvoir détendre ses ailes pour les soignés. Car, malgré l'onguent que l'elfe lui avait mit, le sang de cristal continuait de couler, laissant comme des perles de lune derrière elle. Analysant son membre, la fée remarqua que pas avant une semaine elle ne pourra voler. Même voir...un mois entier. Et cela l'horrifia ! Elle ne verra pas ses amies, ni sa licorne et ni son père avant ce mois-ci ! Fermant les yeux et joignant les mains vers sont cœur, la princesse ailée pria la lune pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal pendant son séjour au royaume des Elfes.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine fut écoulé dans le royaume des Elfes. Ulquiorra faisait visitée sa future demeure à la belle fée de lumière. Bizarrement, lui qui était lunatique, ressentait une immense chaleur pour elle. Quand il était loin d'elle, il fixait la lune comme pour avoir une image de sa belle chevelure argenter. Le soir, il se glissait dans sa chambre et regardait son magnifique visage, il aurait aimé voir sa douceur féminine.

- Ulquiorra ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda son aimée secrète en le fixant avec inquiétude, tu es bizarre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais...dans mes pensées.

- Mon aile commence à guérir, j'aimerais aller dans la forêt pour reprendre l'habitude ! Sourit-elle en prenant la main du brun, allez ! Allons dans la forêt !

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais...nous risquerons de rencontrer Ultimacia dans la forêt. Il faudra faire attention.

- Mais...tu m'as dis qu'elle était sans danger ! Pâli-t-elle alors qui riait de son expression, quoi ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Elle ne nous fera rien. Mais je dis juste que nous devons faire attention aux animaux. Ultimacia n'aime pas qu'on leur face du mal.

- Moi non plus ! Les animaux sont fragiles, mignon et très câlin. J'ai même une licorne et je l'adore ! S'extasia avec un grand sourire Asuka qui fit monter le rouge aux joues du brun. Direction la forêt !

- Attend Asuka ! Cria Ulquiorra en courant après la fée, tu vas trop vite ! Attend !

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, elle s'engouffra dans la forêt interdite, toute euphorique à l'idée de retrouver l'usage de ses ailes de libellules. L'Elfe la suivit du mieux qu'il put pour la rattraper, mais sa « princesse » était très rapide. Dans un coin de la forêt, la sorcière cueillait des fruits quand un froissement de feuille la fit arrêter son geste qui restait en suspension. Ultimacia tourna la tête pour savoir si c'était un animal ou un intrus, son nez se mit à sentir l'air et elle eut un sourire.

- Jeune fée presser, peu avoir un accident. Se dit-elle tout haut, quand un cri la fit entrer la tête dans les épaules, piège en vue !

Elle posa son panier et alla vers le trou qu'un chasseur avait creusé bien avant la saison de la chasse. Ultimacia se pencha légèrement en avant pour voir la fée se masser l'arrière-train en gémissant.

- Bonjour !

La jeune voix enfantine de la sorcière fit sursauter la princesse des fées, celle-ci releva la tête étonnée puis, elle eut un peu peur. Ultimacia fit une moue boudeuse en se demandant pourquoi les habitants des contrer avait toujours aussi peur d'elle. La jeune sorcière n'était pas moche pourtant ! Elle avait de long cheveux violet pâle qui faisait penser à du rose, et des yeux noir clair penchant pour le gris. Seule sa robe de moyen-âge tachait le constat de la forêt.

- Que fais-tu là petite fée ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main à la princesse, il faut savoir regardé où on met les pieds.

- Je suis désolé, j'étais si heureuse de retrouvé mes ailes, que je n'ai pas vue le trou. Se justifia en rougissant la jeune fille, mais vous...vous devriez être Ultimacia ?

- Oui ! Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi ! Je ne fais aucun mal, je suis même incapable de tuer une mouche.

- Hihi...votre voix me fait rire. Se moqua gentiment la fée en faisant gonflé les joues de la sorcière, vous faites penser à une enfant.

- Oui, mais je trouve cela agréable. Les animaux aiment les gens sage et doux. Les chasseurs les font fuir sans les voir.

Le nez de la sorcière ressentit l'air et pour s'amuser un peu, Ultima prit la main de la fée pour l'emmener à sa chaumière. Une délicieuse odeur de tarte flottait, donnant l'eau à la bouche à la princesse volante. Mais elle se demandait où était Ulquiorra et si, il avait réussit à la suite.

- Ah non, je l'ai perdu de vue ! S'écria l'elfe en tournant autour de lui, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait fouillé la forêt pour retrouver son amour, mais il ne l'avait point vue. Il ne lui restait qu'un endroit, mais il avait peur de déranger. Inspirant, il alla à la chaumière en bordure de la rivière et à l'entré principal de la forêt. Le noir accompagnait cette maisonnette si souvent décoré de fleur prise d'une panique, Ulquiorra partit en courant vers la rivière, mais au moment où il allait sortir, une masse lui tomba dessus.

- Ton aile n'est pas encore guérit ! Fit la voix enfantine de la sorcière, Oh ! Bonjour jeune prince.

- Bonjour Ultimacia, Asuka ne vous à pas trop déranger j'espère ?

- Oh non ! Elle est adorable, mais son aile n'est pas tout à fait au point.

- Quand pourrais-je réutilisé mes ailes ? Demanda la jeune fée en ayant le visage triste, cela me manque de ne plus voler.

- Applique cela tout les soirs sur ton membre, et dans une semaine et trois jours, la pleine lune guérira ton aile.

- La lune ? S'étonna l'elfe, pourquoi un être astral devrait soigner l'aile d'Asuka-chan ?

- Tu le seras bientôt jeune prince. Retourné au château maintenant, avant que les gardes viennent me chasser de la forêt croyant que je vous ai kidnappé jeune Elfe.

Quelque heure après, la jeune fée était dans la chambre qu'on lui avait donnée. Assise à la coiffeuse, Asuka brossait ses longs cheveux avec un sourire, avoir rencontré cette sorcière était amusant. Stoppant son geste, elle fixait le bomme qui était sur la table cet onguent pouvait guérir son aile quand la...pleine lune sera là. Pourquoi un être lunaire devrait la guérir ? Elle sortit de sa rêvasserie en entendant des coups à sa porte.

- Euh...oui ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda la fée un peu prise dans ses penser.

- C'est moi...Ulquiorra, puis-je entré ?

- Ah...o-oui bien sur !

Ouvrant la porte, Elfe remarqua que son aimée était en robe de nuit. Etant élever en tant que prince, il se contrôlait, mais étant aussi un homme, ses sens allaient prendre le dessus. Allant s'assoir sur le lit, il remarqua que la princesse le fixait de ses yeux améthyste. Ses longs cheveux étaient sur le côté gauche d'Asuka qui continuait à peigné sa chevelure argenté.

- Pourquoi être venu dans ma chambre Prince ? Commença-t-elle pour rompe le silence, vous vouliez voir si tout allait bien ?

- Oui, mais je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi...D'où viens-tu exactement ? Qui es-tu vraiment ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans la forêt, inconsciente ?

- Euh...je...je suis...une fée du peuple du nord. Et...je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis arrivé dans la forêt.

- Je vois.

Asuka se leva pour se placer en face de l'elfe, sa chemise de nuit avait la même couleur d'un rayon de lune, sa chaire blanche se faisait voir en travers et Ulquiorra ouvrit grand les yeux ses formes se jetaient devant ses yeux. Comment résisté à une créature aussi magnifique que magique ?

Attrapant le poignet fin de la jeune fée, le brun la tira pour qu'elle atterrisse sur le dos, sous lui. Les yeux, aux pupilles verticales et aux iris vert fixaient le fin visage de la fée. La main droite d'Ulquiorra touchait le cou de la jeune fille.

- Ta peau est douce ! Fit-il savoir en lui embrassant sa chair pâle, mais tout aussi glacer.

- U...Ulquiorra ! Que...Que faites-vous ? Rougit-elle alors que sa main retirait le tissus de ses seins, A...arrêtez, s'il vous plait.

- Comment est ton corps sous ce tissu ? Se demanda-t-il en embrassant chaque parcelle de son buste.

Rougissant, la fée trouvait deux sentiments pour cette scène le désir et le plaisir...Comment une fée de son rang, une princesse peut-elle aimer ce qu'un homme lui fait ? Asuka sentit la main de l'Elfe passer sous sa robe de nuit, et cela la fit frissonner. Ulquiorra embrassa la jeune fille en remontant le tissu fin. Etant un peu gêner, la fée mit ses mains aux dessus de sa tête, serrant le drap de ses mains alors que l'Elfe serra de sa main gauche de sein de la fée. Un gémissement aigu s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille, le brun lui embrassa le cou qu'il mordit doucement tout en arrêtant sa main à l'intimité de la princesse.

Quand les instruments de tortures furent en elle, la princesse lâcha un petit crie de douleur. D'un côté, cela était magnifique, mais de l'autre, c'était monstrueux. L'elfe voulant entendre la voix de sa belle commença son amusement, alors que la fée se cambrait, la poitrine en l'air. Cette vision de désir plut énormément au prince mélancolique, mais un micro-sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres étirer.

- Tu as une voix merveilleuse, bel ange ! Je me demande jusqu'où tout cela peut allez ?

- Je...s'il te plait...arrête ! C'est trop ! Supplia au bord du supplice la libellule. Pourquoi me tortures-tu autant ?

- Tu es si belle, je te veux pour moi tout seul.

Elle le fixait dans les yeux Ulquiorra sentit le plaisir dans sa compagne mondé de plus en plus. Un fin duvet de buer sortit des lèvres de la fée, montrant comme si elle avait froid ! Mais ce n'était que sa lune qui faisait montrer cela. Soudain, le cri que la belle lâcha, fit apparaitre un vrai sourire sur les lèvres du prince. Elle allait bientôt être à lui...et il en sera comblé. Asuka essayait de placer sa main sur la joue pâle d'Ulquiorra, mais un brouillard se mit devant ses yeux améthyste et elle perdit connaissance.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla après midi, dans un endroit en bois. Elle posa un bras sur ses yeux pour se les frotter où était-elle ? Et où était Ulquiorra ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Ultimacia pencher devant elle, le visage inquiet.

- Sempai ? S'étonna la fée, que faites-vous dans ma chambre ?

- Tu n'es pas dans ta chambre, petite fée, mais dans ma maison. Le prince t'a amené ici tard dans la nuit, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi et de guérir ton aile.

- Il...il m'a chassé ! Fit peiner la jeune fée, pourquoi ?

- Il avait eut un visage grave ! C'était la première fois que je voyais le prince avec un tel visage ! S'exclama de sa voix d'enfant la sorcière, quoi que...cela fait des millénaires que je vis dans ses forêts et les seigneurs vont toujours dans le nord à dos de dragons...Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi !

- Il m'a...abandonner !

- Né ?

Ultimacia regarda la jeune fée qui avait le visage baisser, sa frange cachant ses yeux. Voulant mettre de l'ambiance, la sorcière lui dit toute joyeuse, qu'elle aura enfin des cheveux à brosser le soir et quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais la princesse n'eut aucune réaction, stoppant dans son délire la sorcière qui vit par la suite des traces d'eau se former sur les joues de sa protéger.

- Shō eisei ? Fit la sorcière, que ce passe-t-il ?

- Il m'a...chasser ! Pleura-t-elle, nazedesu ka ?

- Je ne sais pas petite lune, mais tu ne dois pas te morfondre sur cela. Dit la sorcière en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler, l'amour est un sentiment dangereux.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Avez-vous déjà éprouvé cela sempai ? Demanda la princesse el fixant les yeux gris foncer d'Ultimacia.

Celle-ci lui sourit d'un sourire triste. Elle ne lui raconterait pas qu'elle avait été amoureuse d'un beau souverain. Mais étant une sorcière, elle ne pouvait se montrer clairement, seul les Elfes savaient qu'elle était pacifiste. La princesse fée, passa plus d'une semaine dans la chaumière de la sorcière, en se posant la question si Ulquiorra pensait à elle. Si oui, regardait-il la lune comme elle le regardait maintenant ? Allonger sur le dos les cheveux argentés éparpillé autour d'elle, elle eut un visage triste, elle retournera bientôt chez elle, et elle ne pourra même pas dire au revoir à l'elfe pour son hospitalité.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était au centre de la forêt, Asuka remercia la sorcière pour son hospitalité. Celle-ci lui sourit en lui disant qu'elle pourra passer quand elle voudra, la forêt lui accordera son salut. Ce dirigeant vers la falaise pour pouvoir prendre son envole, la fée se tourna une dernière fois pour sourire à cette forêt qui avait été sa seconde maison.

Elle déploya ses ailes qui ressemblaient maintenant à celle des libellules adultes. Chez les fées, il était rare quand une en avait comme les papillons. Asuka battit des ailes, les yeux fermer avec un sourire alors que le vent la soulevait en jouant avec ses cheveux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la fée put voir Ultimacia lui faire des signes de bras avec un grand sourire tout en sautant comme un enfant.

- Sempai ! Merci pour tout ! Cria Asuka les mains en porte voix amuser du comportement gamin de la sorcière, dites adieu à Ulquiorra de ma part !

- Je n'y manquerais pas ! Fit avec les mêmes gestes Ultimacia de sa voix aigu d'enfant, repasse me voir, ma maison est aussi la tienne.

La fée vola ensuite au dessus de la forêt, avec un grand sourire, contente de retrouver les siens. Mais, son sourire s'effaça, elle aurait voulut dire au revoir à Ulquiorra. Secouant la tête, elle gonfla des joues en disant que c'était de sa faute, et qu'il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Alors qu'elle rouspétait contre le prince, elle entra dans quelque chose de dure en se cognant le nez.

- Itai ! Ca fait mal ! Gémit-elle pour ensuite regarder contre qui elle s'était cogner, U...Ulquiorra ?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je te laisserais partir sans te dire au revoir.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle reprit son envole en l'ignorant, ce qui déstabilisa le prince. Celui-ci fit tourner sa monture pour voler jusqu'à elle, et il l'attrapa par la taille, la surprenant grandement.

- Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Relâche-moi ! Gesticula la fée pour ensuite entendre son om, père ! Père !

Le roi stoppa son escorte quand il vit sa fille unique dans les bras d'un ennemi. Ulquiorra était étonné, l'homme en face de lui était le souverain du peuple des fées, pourquoi son aimée l'appelait père ? Puis un éclair de lucidité passa derrière lui, alors...elle lui avait caché sa royauté ! Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il ne l'approche pas ?

- Relâche ma fille démon ! Déclara froidement le souverain, Asuka ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien père ! Ul...

- Garde, arrêtez cet elfe ! Ordonna son père, il a kidnappé ma fille.

- Quoi ? Asuka ! Dis leur que ce n'est pas vrai ! Implora l'Elfe, Asuka...tu...

Il lui retira son amour des bras et on le saucissonna lui et on attacha les ailes et les pattes du dragon qui ne savait pas ce qui ce passait. D'en bas, dans une boule de cristal, Ultimacia se frappa le front le prince était vraiment pas futé. Espérons que tout ce passera bien pour la révélation des sentiments de chacun...Bien que pour l'Elfe, cela n'allait pas être bien difficile. Elle soupira et regarda la princesse qui regardait Ulquiorra se faire jeter dans un cachot de son royaume avant de retourner à la surface pour être avec ses deux amies Leane et Saki. Les choses allaient vraiment dans le mauvais sens, et pas que dans le plan de la sorcière, mais aussi dans les sentiments de ses êtres différents les un des autres. Un sourire ce fit sur les lèvres de la rose la vrai bataille qu'elle attendait...allait arriver L'ombre contre la lumière.


	3. Chapter 3

Marchant dans les couloirs de son royaume, Asuka lisait son livre sur les empires précédente. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle passait souvent devant les escaliers menant au cachot, l'envie lui prenait à chaque fois de descendre...Mais le fait de se faire rejeter lui faisait mal. Oui, en ses quelques semaines, elle avait éprouvé un fort sentiment pour le prince des Elfes. Mais lui ? Avait-il éprouvé quelque chose ? Surtout quand...ses mains avaient parcouru sa peau. Secouant la tête elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide aux écuries. Pourquoi penser tout à coup à Ulquiorra lui faisait mal ? Surtout qu'il doit lui en vouloir terriblement pour lui avoir caché sa royauté.

Dans les cachots, l'elfe regardait au dehors grâce à une lucarne barrer de barreau. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que son aimée vint le voir. Soupirant, Ulquiorra alla s'allonger sur la couchette, c'était l'heure de la ronde et c'était toujours le même garde qui venait. Leane arriva avec son visage neutre, accompagner de son amie excité Saki.

- Maieuh ! Leane-chan tu es méchante ! Bouda la ume, pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'apprendre l'art de l'épée.

- Car tu es trop fragile. Fit simplement la verte, Saki, tu n'as Pas la carrure d'un soldat.

- C'est vrai. Je suis bien mieux en dame de compagnie ! Sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers le prisonnier, Oh, le pauvre ! Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul. Pourquoi le roi l'a-t-il arrêté déjà ?

- Quel cervelle de moineau tu as Saki, c'est infligeant. Soupira la guerrière avant de regarder neutre le prisonnier qui la fixait, le seigneur la arrêter car il avait kidnappé la princesse Asuka.

- Pourtant...Asuka-chan m'a affirmé le contraire !

- La princesse ne savait plus quoi dire à ce moment là, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Oui, mais...

- Pas de mais. On remonte, il n'y a rien à signaler.

- Ah matte !

Au moment où la prune allait partir, Ulquiorra lui attrapa le poignet. Cela étonna la ume qui tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux verts sombre la fixaient et elle sut qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose.

- Que ce passe-t-il messire ? Demanda-t-elle avait un petit sourire.

- Asuka...Asuka a essayé de prendre ma défense ?

- Oui, mais le roi, son père, ne voulait pas l'écouter. J'ai le sentiment qu'Asuka-chan tiens vraiment à vous.

- Pouvez-vous...pouvez-vous lui demander de venir. Elle me manque...

- Je peux toujours essayer. Mais je ne promets rien. Je vous l'enverrais se soir ou plus tard demain soir. Les gardes dorment toujours après minuit, et la princesse reste éveiller jusqu'à une heure.

- Dites-lui...que je veux la voir. Je suis sur qu'elle viendra d'elle même.

- D'accord. Sourit la fée, messire, pouvez-vous lâchez ma main. Il faut que je remonte avant que Leane-chan ne croit que vous m'avez fait du mal.

- Votre amie ne m'aime pas on dirait. Fit l'elfe en lâchant la fée.

- Elle méprise les elfes. Ses parents ont été assassiné par votre peuple il y a une vingtaine d'années, donc...le fait que vous aviez Asuka-chan dans vos bras...

- Elle n'avait pas apprécié !

- Hai. Asuka-chan, Leane-chan et moi, on se connait depuis des années, mais Asuka-chan me confie tous ses secrets, car en temps que meilleure amie et dame de compagnie...je me dois de l'aider.

- Je vois.

- Saki ! Dépêche-toi ou je t'enferme dans les cachots ! Cria Leane en haut des marches.

- Ah nan ! J'arrive ! S'exclama la ume en courant pour monter les escaliers, je ferais de mon mieux pour amener Asuka-chan... Bye bye !

Dans la clairière, Asuka montait sa licorne avec lassitude. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait clairement, mais la pâleur de la monture faisait rappeler à la princesse, la magnifique peau en craie de l'Elfe. Pourquoi fuyait-elle quand elle avait une si grande envie de le voir ? Soupirant, la fée de lumière stoppa son ami animal pour descendre de son dos.

- Que dois-je faire Raito ? Demanda la fée à son ami, d'un côté il me manque, et de l'autre j'ai peur qu'il me déteste...Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Elle prit le museau de sa licorne et pleura, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas les réponses à ses questions ? Elle voulait tellement revoir Ulquiorra, elle voulait être dans ses bras, sentir son souffle dans son cou et ses lèvres glacer sur sa peau blanche tel un rayon de lune. Puis Asuka reprit du mous, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Si elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir la journée...elle irait le soir même. Pas question de rester dans la lumière alors que lui-même était dans l'ombre.

23h55 venue, la princesse se dirigeait à pas de loup dans les couloirs des escaliers. Regardant derrière elle, et de tous les côtés pour voir si personne ne venait, elle alla jusqu'au escalier menant aux cachots. La grille était fermer à clé, et elle n'avait aucune clé, soupirant d'un soupire désespérer, elle fit demi-tour les mains sur son cœur quand elle entendit un grincement. Tournant la tête, Asuka vit la porte des cachots ouverte, trop contente et ne cherchant pas à savoir comment cela sut fait, elle descendit les escaliers doucement. Pas question d'allumer la lumière pour donner l'alerte, elle arriva à la dernière marche quand un rayon de lune lui montra Ulquiorra qui fixait la lucarne dans l'espoir de voir la lune.

- Ulquiorra ! Appela la fée en descendant la dernière marche pour aller jusqu'à lui, Ulquiorra...

- Asuka ? Fit-il incertain que se soit son aimée en face de lui, Asuka !

Il se releva et alla vers les barreaux. La fée mît ses mains sur celle glacé de l'elfe. Elle était si contente de toucher sa peau, elle était tout simplement contente de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Je suis si désolé Ulquiorra, tout est de ma faute !

- Non, ne le pense pas ! Asuka...je...je...

- Oui ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les mots ne voulaient-ils pas sortir ? Pourquoi les trois mots qu'Ulquiorra voulait dire ne sortaient pas ?

- Ulquiorra ? Appela la fée argentée inquiète, tout va bien ?

- Asuka... Commença-t-il en lui attrapant fortement le bras, Asuka, ne m'abandonne pas.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait fit sursauter la princesse. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne voulait pas l'abandonner, mais si elle se faisait prendre ici...on allait la punir.

- Asuka-chan ! Fit en chuchotant la voix de la ume, Asuka-chan ! C'est moi, Saki !

Les deux âmes sœurs soupiraient de soulagement. La jeune fée arriva et eut un sourire; l'Elfe tenait encore la main de la princesse.

- Asuka-chan...je peux vous faire sortir d'ici si tu le souhaites !

- Non, si Ulquiorra s'enfuit...il sera tué. Je vais rester avec lui...Saki-chan !

- Oui ?

- Peux-tu...m'ouvrir la porte. Demanda en rougissant la princesse qui pressait ses doigts sur la main de l'elfe.

- Bien sur ! Sourit son amie en sortant un trousseau de clé de sa robe de demoiselle.

Asuka se poussa et attendit, elle pouvait faire confiance à Saki, celle-ci avait aussi connu l'amour avec un elfe, mais étant loin d'elle, il ne pouvait se permettre de chevaucher un dragon pour venir vers elle. De plus, Saki avait eut un tragique accident; ses ailes furent bruler par le jet d'un dragon alors qu'elle allait voir son amant. Depuis, elle reste terne, au sol à s'occuper comme les domestiques le faisaient.

- Et voilà ! Fit victorieuse la jeune ume, va retrouver ton prince, je vais rester au alentour pour veiller.

- Merci Saki-chan.

La prune sourit et partit, enfin elle était seule avec son aimé. Elle ouvrit la cage alors qu'il la regardait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se positionna devant elfe.

- Asuka...

- Ulquiorra...

- Tu m'as manqué. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardaient avant de rire, puis, Ulquiorra mît sa main derrière la nuque de la fée et avança son visage à lui. Il allait l'embrasser, elle attendait cela depuis ses deux mois passés. Et enfin, elle pouvait sentir les lèvres glacer de l'elfe sur les siennes.

Ulquiorra allongea doucement son aimée sur la couchette. Elle n'était pas comme le lit que la princesse devait avoir dans sa chambre, mais c'était mieux que rien. Quel chance pour lui qu'Asuka ne porte qu'une robe de nuit ! Elle s'apprêtait sûrement à aller au lit.

- Ulquiorra...

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime...

Elle le lui avait dit...il voulait y répondre, mais les mots restaient coincer dans sa gorges; rien que trois petits mots qu'il ne pouvait répondre.

L'elfe lui mordillait le cou, faisant rougir la fée qui gémissait. Les seins de la princesse étaient tendus, le jeune homme retira la lingerie qu'était la chemisette de nuit pour les voir.

- Ul...qui...orra !

Il se baissa et embrassa les dunes de chaires qui formaient la poitrine généreuse de son aimée, traçant un sillon qui allait jusqu'au ventre plat de son amour. Elle devait avoir mal au dos, ces couchettes n'étaient pas confortables, et il ne voulait en aucun cas la blesser. Mais la jeune fée ne semblait pas s'en blâmer.

Une fois que les lèvres eurent parcouru chaque parcelle du corps de son aimée, Ulquiorra la fit frissonner en passant ses doigts dans les endroits sensible de son ange argentée. Il l'embrassait, la caressait, la faisait frémir, gémir et languir. Elle devenait de plus en plus désireuse, et cela ne déplaisait pas au jeune elfe qui remonta ses lèvres vers celle de son amour.

Son amour pour lui, était-il partager ? Asuka n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle ne voulait pas penser qu'Ulquiorra ne l'aime point, elle voulait graver cette soirée dans son cœur, tout partager avec lui. Lui, qui est son amour.

- Ulquiorra ! Appela de sa petite voix tremblante, Ulquiorra...s'il te plait...

- Ne demande rien petit ange. Je veux te regarder, quand tu atteindras la lune.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Quel était le rapport avec le fait qu'elle l'aimait ? L'elfe lui écarta délicatement les jambes, ne voulant nullement lui faire peur avec ses gestes. Mais il se retrouva sous elle, les ailes de sa libellule brillaient de mille éclat. Ulquiorra les trouva magnifique, il la trouvait magnifique...Mais, pourquoi brillait-elle autant ? La lumière était tellement éblouissante qu'il en ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain, Ulquiorra se réveilla dans la cabane d'Ultimacia. Il se redressa vivement et il se regarda; seulement un pantalon en soie noir avait été habillé sur lui. Il regarda autour de lui, aucune trace de la sorcière, ni même de son ange.

- Comment...comment je suis arrivé ici ! S'étonna-t-il, et...où est Asuka ? Et Ultimacia ?

- Elle cueille des fruits. Fit la voix de son aimée derrière lui, je me suis poser la même question, mais Ultima-sempai va nous donner la réponse.

Elfe tourna la tête pour voir son amour, elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche bustier, s'arrêtant aux genoux. Pour Ulquiorra, c'était un ange descendu du ciel. Il se leva et alla vers elle, lui prenant la main, il tourna la tête de son aimée pour vouloir l'embrasser, mais elle se dégagea. Le jeune homme en fut étonné et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Je suis flatter que tu puisses m'embrasser. Commença la fée, mais...

- Mais ? Parles moi Asuka ! Que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiétait Ulquiorra, tu sembles triste !

- Et je le suis. Je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais. Que je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours.

- Asuka...

- Mais...j'ai l'impression que tes sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes pour mon égare.

- Asuka...Je veux te le dire, mais les mots restent coincer dans ma gorge. Comment puis-je t'exprimer mon amour pour toi, sans dire un seul mot ?

La fée regarda son être aimer. Elle ne savait pas, ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans les cachots de son royaume était magique, mais pourquoi au moment où arrivait leur union, ils s'étaient retrouver ici-même ?

- Bonjour la jeunesse ! S'exclama enfantine la sorcière, bah alors...vous en faites des têtes. Y a un problème !

- Ultima...

- Aaaah je vois ! Vous voulez finir ce que vous avez commencé dans les cachots. Mais faite, faite. Je ne suis pas là. Fit-elle avec un sourire en reculant vers la porte de sa cabane, moi, je retourne à mes fruits.

- Ultima-sempai...matte !

La sorcière s'arrêta sur le seuil, dos à eux. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, juste arrêter leur union avant la pleine lune. Elle voulait qu'Asuka, la princesse de lumière, montre qui elle était vraiment à l'elfe des ténèbres. Soupirant, elle se tourna vers les jeunes gens qui la regardaient sévèrement.

- Comment était la lune quand vous avez commencé ?

- Il manquait un croissant ! Dit l'elfe en ne comprenant pas, pourquoi devrions-nous attendre la pleine lune ?

- Car c'est en pleine lune que les fées montrent leur vraie valeur.

- Asuka n'a pas besoin de cela ! S'emporta Ulquiorra, elle est la plus magnifique des fées que j'ai pus rencontrer.

- Vous êtes vraiment très enjoliveur vous les elfes. Rétorqua un peu neutre la sorcière, vous n'avez pas changé malgré les millénaire et les siècles passé. Sache mon jeune ami que tu as choisi comme compagne la fée de lune. La pleine lune l'éclair plus que ce que j'ai utilisé pour vous faire apparaitre ici.

- Nani ?

- Asuka...tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fée, tu es la princesse de lune.

- Je...je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire !

Soupirant, Ultimacia fit apparaitre une boule de cristal pour faire apparaitre des images. La forêt, les animaux, tout était identique à ce qui se trouvait maintenant dans l'endroit interdit.

- Savez-vous pourquoi on l'a nommé la forêt interdite ?

- Non.

- Cela c'est passer il y a Cinq cent ans. Deux êtres différents l'un de l'autre auraient venir dans cette forêt. L'un d'eu était une fée, l'autre était un elfe.

Elle montra les personnages; l'elfe avait des cheveux mi-long de couleur noir attacher en une queue basse, un poignard à sa hanche, et des habilles fait avec les feuilles de tissus. La fée était un homme, les cheveux long bleuté argentée, de longue oreille pointue comme l'elfe, de grande aile fine de libellule orangée. Il portait une tunique avec pantalon bouffant, de couleur azur.

- Ce sont nos ancêtres ! Enrichit la jeune fée en fixant le fondateur de son peuple, même s'il est en statue, le voir ainsi le rend encore plus séduisant.

Elle sourit quand l'elfe lui donna un coup de coude par jalousie. Ultimacia fit apparaître une troisième personne et les deux opposer furent très surpris; car la troisième personne n'était autre que la sorcière.

- Comment...

- Ses deux souverains étaient amis. J'habitais dans le village des elfes et je venais souvent dans cette forêt pour me baigner et me balader. Après les avoir rencontrés, j'étais devenu ami avec eux, rigolant à leur bêtise, m'effrayant quand ils faisaient des blagues. Puis...un soir de nouvelle lune, une querelle entre eux se fit. Je n'avais pas compris, j'essayais de les résonner, mais ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter.

Claquant des doigts, les images de la boule de cristal changèrent, et l'elfe et la fée purent voir comment le conflit entre ses deux clans à pût commencer.

[i]Sortant son épée par la magie, la fée la pointa vers son ancien compagnon. Elfe ne pût se défendre qu'avec son poignard, mais cela devenait ridicule comme le disait la sorcière qui leur criait d'arrêter.

- Bankichi, Eita...pourquoi en venez-vous à la violence ? Demanda la jeune femme aux long cheveux rose parsemer de fleur, que ce passe-t-il donc dans vos cœurs pour que vous vous affrontiez !

- Je n'aime pas te savoir dans ce village. Dit la fée Bankichi sans regarder Ultima, tu serais bien mieux dans mes terres.

- Mais...j'ai vue le jour dans le territoire des elfes. Je ne puis abandonner mes parents !

- Elle ne partira pas Bankichi, Ultima est mienne, jamais je ne te la laisserais. Déclara sur un ton neutre Elfe Eita, Ultima rentrons au village.

- Non ! Ne l'accompagne pas, tu serais bien mieux chez les fées.

La jeune sorcière regardait tour à tour les deux hommes qu'elle aimait comme des frères se disputer. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle croise leur route ? Alors que les deux hommes lui demandaient de choisir en répétant son nom, Ultima plaqua ses mains sur son visage pour partir en courant dans la forêt. Elle avait fui alors qu'elle ne devait pas...elle avait fui, alors que ses amis ce faisait la guerre. Elle avait fui les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient à son égard.

- Vous comprenez maintenant...

- Cette haine que nos peuples ce font...n'était que par pure jalousie ! Les histoires comme quoi les elfes voulaient le territoire des fées n'était que pure fiction !

- Oui. Cette querelle n'aurait pas eut lieu si je ne serais pas sortit du village pendant les nuits de lune. L'ancien seigneur et moi-même devions nous marier, mais il en a fallut ainsi.

- Vous avez fuit ! Alors que l'homme dont vous étiez amoureuse avec besoin de vous ! S'emporta Ulquiorra, Pourquoi Ultima ?

- Cela n'avait pas été Eita devant moi ! Eita n'était pas cet elfe menaçant une créature aussi magnifique que le roi Bankichi. J'ai préférer m'isoler dans la forêt, en envoyant des nouvelles à mes parents. J'apprenais en même temps, que mon bien aimé avait trouvé compagne avec qui faire sa vie. Bien que cela me fasse mal, j'acceptais ses choix. Tout allait bien, je veillais sur l'équilibre de la forêt...jusqu'à ce qu'un jour de pleine lune, j'eus un cadeau.

- Qu'était-ce dont ? Demanda Asuka, était-il merveilleux ?

- Oh oui...ne trouvant pas de compagnon comme moi, j'avais prié la lune de me donner un enfant. C'est ce qu'elle fit; quand la lune fut pleine, j'eus donné naissance à une fille.

Avec un sourire attendrit, Ultima alla prendre une vieille photo prise avec ses pouvoirs. Elle la montra aux jeunes gens; Asuka crut se voir dessus, sauf qu'elle reconnu son ancêtre-mère.

- C'est mon ancêtre !

- Oui, Mūn shōjo, voici le nom que je lui ai donné. La lune est la reine du ciel, tu es aussi née grâce aux pouvoir lunaire. Comprend-tu pourquoi je veux que vous unissiez vos corps se soir !

Ne parlant pas, les jeunes gens comprenaient et affirmaient. Peu de temps après, Ulquiorra fut de retour dans sa prison loin de son aimée qui fut dans sa chambre. Elle était resté toute l'après-midi dans la cabane d'Ultimacia à écoutée l'histoire de son arrière-grand mère. Le soleil commençait à disparaitre et elle se prépara pour le repas. Pas question de penser à quoi que se soit qui pourrait faire détourner son but précis.

À 00h30, les gardes dormaient à poings fermé, Asuka se faufila dans le couloir pour aller jusqu'au cachot. Elle avait prit une clé de chaque, elle ouvrit la barrière et passa derrière.

- Asuka ? Appela la voix de l'elfe dans le noir, Asuka, vient me voir !

- Ulquiorra...je n'y vois rien.

Ses ailes s'illuminaient donnant l'éclairage de lune phosphorescente. Quand elle fut devant son amour, elle ressentit sa joie jouée du tamtam dans son bas ventre. Elle entra dans la cellule et ferma la cache. Un effet d'optique fut installer; Ulquiorra allonger sur sa couchette à fixer la lune.

Fixant son amour, l'elfe sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, il voulait vraiment s'unir à elle. Il vit la magnifique robe argentée de son ange, glisser le long de son corps gracieux. Le désir monta fort en voyant la poitrine ferme tendu de plaisir. Asuka s'approcha et mît ses bras autour du cou de l'homme, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses douces lèvres sur celle froide d'Ulquiorra.

- Ulquiorra...

- Oui...mon aimée !

- Fais-moi sentir la plus belle, rien que dans tes bras...

Il souriait. Cette requête était mignonne tout en étant désirable. Il transporta l'être magique dans ses bras jusqu'à la couchette pour l'allonger. Il allait passer une merveilleuse soirée.

Parcourant son buste et son ventre de baiser, Ulquiorra alla plus loin. L'endroit normalement interdit, fut découvert par cet être différent de la princesse. Celle-ci avait la tête en arrière et rougissait, malgré sa poitrine lever par le plaisir, elle s'accrocha sans forcer aux cheveux brun de l'homme. Le plaisir qu'il lui procurait était fort.

- Ulquiorra...arrête !

Pourquoi arrêter alors que c'était si bon ? L'elfe se régalait, il ne voulait surtout pas la lâcher ni s'arrêter de si tôt. Encore un peu et il sera récompensée. Asuka ne savait pas ce qu'il lui faisait, mais elle ne pût s'empêcher de gémir. Elle fut même étonnée d'entendre un crie sortir de sa bouche quand son plaisir explosa.

Une fois le plaisir passé, Ulquiorra se mît au dessus de son aimée. Les yeux améthyste de son amour était fiévreux, il vit clairement que cette union...était la première d'Asuka.

- As-tu peur Asuka ?

- N-non...

- Pourquoi trembles-tu alors ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Je ne crois pas ! Sourit-il amuser, alors ? Pourquoi trembles-tu ?

- Je t'aime.

Le cœur de l'elfe battit fort, il aimait entendre ses mots de la bouche de son ange. Inspirant, Ulquiorra ouvrit la bouche et la jeune fille se demandait ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je...je...je t'aime ! Dit-il avec juste une pointe de gêne alors qu'un sourire éblouissant éclaira le visage de son ange, tu en doutais ?

- Beaucoup ! J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimerais jamais.

- Je t'aime depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre Asuka...je ne risque pas de te laisser partir.

Tout en disant ses mots, Ulquiorra commença à s'unir à elle. La jeune fée ferma un œil en plantant ses ongles dans le dos de l'elfe. Celui-ci ne fit rien pendant que le corps de son amour fut habitué à lui.

- Ne fait pas attention...continue.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, j'attends.

- Non, je n'ai pas mal. C'est magique ! Continue.

Il ne s'en fit pas prier, Ulquiorra entremêla ses doigts à ceux de sa princesse en commençant ses mouvements.

Les ailes de libellule de la princesse s'illuminaient, l'Elfe les trouva magnifique. Il savait maintenant qu'Asuka n'était pas n'importe quelle fée; c'était une fée de lune comme ses ancêtres.

Peu après, le crie de plaisir de la princesse empli la sombre cellule et Ulquiorra s'effondra sur elle. Tout avait été merveilleux; l'union, les ailes de son ange, et leur plaisirs. C'est heureux, qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Un mois fut passé et Ulquiorra fut rendu à son peuple, dans sa chambre, Asuka fixait la lune. Son amour lui manquait, le pire, c'est qu'une guerre allait démarrer dans quelque jour et cela, elle ne le voulait pas. C'est pour cela qu'elle fixait la lune.

- Mère, si vous aussi êtes née du pouvoir de la lune, j'aimerais une aide...Que dois-je faire ?

Elle ferma les yeux et joignit les mains pour prier l'astre lunaire. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit Ultimacia en bas de son balcon.

- Sempai ?

La jeune sorcière souris avant de tourner le dos et fixer la lune. À l'étonnement de la fée, des ailes poussèrent dans le dos d'Ultimacia.

- Comment ? S'étonna sans comprendre la fée, Sempai comment est-ce possible !

La sorcière devint translucide et s'éleva dans le ciel. En la voyant fusionner avec la lune, Asuka comprit; Ultimacia était une illusion crée par la lune, pour guider l'ombre dans la lumière.

Les jours passèrent et les soldats fée et elfe se préparaient pour la bataille. Dans la forêt, les deux amants se prirent dans leur bras une dernière fois. Leur plan devait marcher aussi non...tous cela n'aura servit à rien.

- Sire ! S'écrièrent les amis de l'elfe et de la fée, le prince/la princesse a disparut.

- Nous sommes ici ! Fit la voix de la princesse en tenant la main d'Ulquiorra, père. Cela doit cesser. Tout n'est que fiction, les elfes non jamais voulu le territoire des fées.

- Alors que voulaient-ils ? Demanda le roi des elfes, parle !

- La guerre qui c'est déclarer n'était que par pure jalousie de nos ancêtres. Asuka et moi allons changer tout cela.

Sous le regard des deux peuples, Asuka fut illuminé pour protéger sur les créatures la lumière que la lune lui avait confiée le soir de son aventure avec Ulquiorra. De ses images naissaient le passé de leur clan. La jalousie fut découverte par les elfes et les fées. Voyant cela, les deux souverains fermaient les yeux.

- La lune ne ment pas. Déclara la fée, j'ai eut tord.

Le seigneur aillé jeta ses armes, de plus, s'il voyait bien sa fille, il voyait qu'elle tenait au prince des elfes.

- Père, Ulquiorra et moi, nous nous aimons. Je veux...que vous me laissiez vivre avec lui...

- Je ne peux te retirer ton bonheur. Mais où iriez-vous vivre ?

- Dans la forêt interdite.

- Alors soit.

Un bonheur est-il fort ? Oui, Asuka n'aurait pût remercier son père, ce qu'elle vivait avec Ulquiorra était magique. La lune qui avait fait naitre ses ancêtres veillait sur eux. Elle avait enfin pût aider la lumière à purifier les ténèbres. Mais plus courant; L'ombre est devenu Lumière.


End file.
